dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unknown (DBAS)
The Unknown (不明, Fumei), named as such by the West Kai is an extradimensial being from places unknown. Through mysterious means this creature opened a gateway into the universe in the West Galaxy where it began wreaking havoc on a planetary scale in Age 767. Its destruction of planets in the West Galaxy was halted by the Rogues on several occasions before they destroyed the mysterious alien on their third battle. Overview Appearance As with almost everything else about the Unknown, what it truly looks like is not entirely clear. For the most part the Unknown is always hidden within a black cloak that hides the majority of its physical form. The only traits that were ever visible to those that came into contact with the creature were its eyes, hands, feet, and tail. The eyes had yellow sclera and lacked any noticable pupils, these eyes were angular in appearance and carried a faint glow to them making them visible beneath the shadowy veil of the Unknown's hood. Its hands and legs were covered in green scales that carried a minor metallic luster to them, as well both hands had only four fingers each adorned with a claw. The feet were somewhat avian in appearance carrying only three digits with one adorning the heel. Each digit carried a large and sharp nail that was capable of piercing hard ground allowing the creature to root itself to the ground as it were. The tail, aside from its own scales, carried a ribbed underside with a vague yellow tint to it. The tail appears much the same way as that of an Alligator. Personality Biography Fighting Style Power Special Abilities *Super-Heated Inferno - Generating a spiralling aura of red energy around itself, the Unknown was capable of using this aura to engulf itself before being expelled as a condensed beam of energy to strike at a target. Similar to the energy waves used by most fighters. The Unknown could also direct this energy in other ways such as centralling it as a small glow around its arm in order to increase the power of its punches. Flammable objects within range of the energy tended to ignite leading to the belief that the energy was some kind of generated flame. *Directed Hurricane - By creating an aura of spiralling aura of grey energy like the Super-Heated Inferno, the Unknown could direct a veritable torrent of wind as a wave that tore apart everything it came into contact with. *Great Push - By simulating a pushing motion the Unknown could generate an invisible shockwave similar to a kiai. The Unknown could regulate the power of this technique through some means allowing it to create simple "pushes" that would knock an opponent back or overpowering waves that could flatten an entire land mass. *Hurricane Blade - By pressing an open palm forward the Unknown could generate a massive amount of invisible blades that ripped into a target the moment they appeared. These blades, although sharp, usually did very little damage aside from cutting a swath of glancing wounds on an opponent but they carried enough cutting power to easily slice through an energy shield created by an untrained Super Saiyan and could reduce large masses of rock to rubble. *Telekinesis - The Unknown was capable of levitating and manipulating objects through thought, as well as being able to direct things through hand motion. *''Sky Walking'' - An ability used by the Unknown in order to simulate flight, comparable to the Flight technique used by residents of the universe. The Sky Walking ability is functionally similar to the Flight technique but it does not make use of Ki. It is usable both on and off planets and is capable of generating a level of speed that allows the Unknown to travel extreme distances in a short time. It is almost impossible to direct at such a speed however requiring moderation in such areas as fighting. *''Fade'' - A technique akin to the Flight technique when its users begin reaching levels of speed that seem like teleportation. The Unknown fades into the area around it before reappearing at a location of its choice with almost instantaneous timing. The range of the technique appears to be fairly limited however only being used for short distances as a way to keep up with its opponents. *Extraordinary Stamina - The Unknown has massive reserves of energy, never appearing to show any kind of fatigue despite not once slowing down since its appearance in the West Galaxy. This included travelling light years at a time and destroying planets over a span of several months. The Unknown showed no signs of losing energy even when in extended combat with the Rogues. *''Ki'' Resistance - While unable to use Ki in any form, the Unknown seemed to draw on some kind of natural resistance to Ki and its effects although it wasn't immune to it. This allowed the Unknown to resist the damage it took from energy attacks and other abilities that relied on Ki to do damage severely weakening the effect they had on the creature. As the creature did not use Ki it was impossible to sense the creature or the amount of power, if even quantifiable, it had. Trivia *While the unknown appears unintelligble, it is actually speaking re-arranged English. Re-arranging it properly would essentially give away what it says. Category:Under Construction Category:Aliens